Hero
by thatgirlwhowritessometimes
Summary: Fili has always been Kili's hero ever since they were very young. Little did he know, Kili was Fili's hero too. Rated K for all around brotherly fluff and adorable dwarf children.


**Author's Note:****This is my first Hobbit fanfiction :) I loved Kili and Fili in the movie, as well as their relationship with each other. So I decided to write a bit about a day in their childhood. Kili would be about 3 years-old and Fili 8 yeasr-old in human years (around 8 years-old and 20 years-old in dwarf years, if my math is correct). Anyways, enjoy! Reviews are welcome :)**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own these characters, nor do I make a profit off this work.**

* * *

Kili, armed with an oaken branch and a small wooden sword, scampered around his mother's home as fast as his little legs would carry him. Along his way, he would stop to threaten random pieces of furniture, brandishing his weapon like it was orcrist itself. After hacking an innocent cushion to pieces, Kili decided the enemy had been beaten, and continued his quest to rid his mother's home of the terrible evil goblins. It was his duty as an heir to the line of Durin, after all.

Quietly and stealthily, Fili followed behind out of sight from his younger brother. Fili was only 5 years Kili's elder, but he quite enjoyed watching the younger dwarf tear up their furniture, pretending they were his sworn enemies. The golden-haired dwarf stifled a laugh as he watched his small brother twirl around and stab at their mother's favourite arm chair, all the while hollering insults that would make their uncle Thorin proud.

After a particularly elegant twirl, Kili spotted Fili watching him. "Fifi!" he cried, using the name he gave his older brother when he was still too young to say Fili correctly. "Help me! We must kill the baddies!"

Fili took care to look completely serious, playing along with his little brother's game. "Of course, Kee. But I do not have a weapon. What will we do?" Fili made a show of looking to his brother for advice, because he knew it made Kili feel big and important.

Kili's delicate and decidedly un-dwarf like features turned into a frown as he rested his little hands upon his hips. He thought deeply about their next course of action. They had to act quickly, the goblin menace grew stronger by the second.

With more speed than a normal dwarf child, Kili whipped his hand out and snatched the closest object to him – a wooden spoon. He gave it to Fili, who accepted it humbly like one would accept a famous blade.

After briefly discussing battle strategies, the two brothers decided on splitting up and destroying as much of the menace as possible. Fili imagined he was his uncle Thorin, slashing his mighty blade through the enemy with strength, precision and expertise. They had a home to save, which was no small feat for two young dwarf princes.

* * *

An hour later, after many goblins slain and furniture overturned and defeated, Kili lay on the ground in their bedroom exhausted. Fili sat beside him, trying to learn how to braid his golden hair. Once Kili caught his breath, he turned to his brother with a winning smile. "We won. We are the best!" he proclaimed proudly, punching his little fists in the air in victory.

Fili smiled and gathered his dark-haired brother into his arms, bringing him close. "We do make a great team," he agreed. Kili cuddled closer into his brother's chest, resting his head beneath Fili's chin.

"Yes! But I knew we would 'cause I was pretending to be the bestest warrior ever!"

"And who was that? Uncle Thorin? That is who I was pretending to be."

Kili shook his head, looking childishly happy that he guessed incorrectly. "No. I was you, Fifi!"

Fili was more than a little surprised. His young brother chose him over Thorin? There was really no greater compliment like that, as their uncle was easily one of the fiercest warriors of all the dwarves. Fili felt himself blushing. He buried his face in Kili's hair to hide it.

"Why me, Kee? I am not as good as or skilled as Thorin."

Kili looked scandalized. "Yes you are! You're the bestest of the best. Nothing can beat you!" Kili looked up at Fili with a big, loving smile across his face. "You're my hero."

Fili flushed even deeper. He was still so young, with many years to grow before he would begin his warrior training. But to see Kili have such faith in him made his chest warm. He tightened his embrace around the small dark haired bundle snuggled in his arms.

"You're my hero too, Kili."

Kili gasped, staring wide eyed up at his brother. "Really? I am?"

Fili pressed his forehead against the younger dwarf's. "Truly, you are. Your courage is unrivalled by any other dwarf in these mountains."

Giggling and glowing with praise, Kili planted a wet, slobbery kiss on Fili's cheek. "You're the bestest big brother ever!"

Laughing, Fili wiped the slobber off his cheek. He looked down at his brother with love in his eyes, but then his look turned mischievous. "Hey, Kee, I think we missed some goblins. Don't you think we better show them what happens when they mess with the two strongest dwarves in all of the Blue Mountains?"

Kili leapt up from his brother's arms, retrieving his sword and oaken shield from the other side of the room. Together, they raced out of their bedroom, slashing furiously and promising defeat to those who dared to challenge them.

But this time, Fili did not pretend to be Thorin. He played as himself, a strong warrior that Kili had given him the courage to be. He promised himself to always look after his brother from then on, and to remain the strong, brave dwarf that he saw through Kili's innocent eyes. The approval of his younger brother meant everything in the world to him. After all, he was his hero.

* * *

When Dis, their mother, came home from the forge late that night, she was less than pleased to find her home in near ruins. But when she stumbled upon her two sons, fast asleep and curled in each other's arms on her bed, her displeasure faded immediately. She smiled softly, sure that no two brothers in their entire race had a bond quite like what Fili and Kili shared. Backing up quietly, she shut the door to her room and began to tidy the mess her young children had made.

Kili watched through one eye as their mother closed her door. They had pretended to be asleep to get out of trouble. It was Kili's idea, and he was proud that it had worked.

He looked past Fili and out one of the few windows in their mountain home. It was night time already? The day did seem to go by quickly when playing with his big brother. Fili yawned suddenly, making Kili realize how tired he actually was. He snuggled back into his brother's arms, content to sleep there for the night.

"I love you, Fifi," he mumbled sleepily into his brother's chest.

Fili smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Kili's dark head.

"I love you too, Kee."


End file.
